1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers for musical instruments. More specifically, the invention relates to a mobile cart for use in the transport of large stringed instruments, such as basses and cellos.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous support devices have been devised for providing effective and safe means for transporting and manipulating objects which are difficult to carry by hand. Some of the most significant advances in the art have centered around the development of carts or similar small devices for assisting in the difficult but often developments have focused on handling devices by which an individual person may tip or otherwise change the physical orientation of an object in space so that work may be done or some objective accomplished. The conventional techniques described below generally have attempted to provide a frame, base, or other structure for enabling a user to engage or lock an object into place to affect positional change or movement. And these devices exploit well known means such as rollers or a fulcrum and lever to achieve their respective aims and purposes. However, few devices have come close to adequately addressing the problems of moving fragile or easily damaged objects, such as large stringed instruments. Flat and irregular surfaces, such as stairs, as well as unexpected obstacles and difficult bystanders, can make the transport of basses and viols an inordinately difficult process, where serious and expensive damage can occur. Even on a perfectly flat surface, such as the stage of a great theater, when the orchestra marches off and is still playing, the bassist may be left ignominiously behind. And so some of the important advances to address this problem have centered around the development of mobile devices which allow the instrument to be moved from one place to another. But none of these innovations is completely suitable and safe for handling basses and viols, primarily because of their inability to adjustably receive and firmly hold on to their sequestered instruments. The bass and viol hand cart herein described alleviates the need for an effective and safe carrier for basses and large viols.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,225, issued to Marcus, discloses a cart for supporting a bass viol or double bass instrument, comprising a base plate with caster wheels and a viol engaging frame. While this device allows its user to efficiently move bass instruments, it is insufficient in that it is unable to enclose instruments of different sizes and shapes because of the limited range of the bails or clamping arms of the engaging frame. This problem arises because the standards which support the bails are not adjustable in relation to the supporting base plate. This limitation of range prevents the bails from enjoying full lateral movement and thereby lessons the ability of this device to tightly clamp and hold a variety of different sized instruments placed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,236, issued to Benting et al., discloses a mobile cart for storage and transport of instruments, comprising a base frame supported by a floor engaging wheel assembly, a pair of fixed shelves, and expandable shelf assemblies. The British Patent granted to Mathews (BR 752,398), shows an improvement in hand trucks comprising a pivoted loop member carried by the frame of the truck and adapted to be raised or lowered into engagement with a drum. And U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,212, issued to Statham, discusses a radiator-support stand comprising a tubular supporting base in which a standard is vertically adjustable by means of a clamping collar and a tightening handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,409, issued to Roulet, discloses an adjustable shoulder support piece for violins. U.S. Design Patent No. 298,041, issued to Chang, shows an the ornamental design for an adjustable support stand for a musical instrument. The French Patent granted to Roulet (FR 287,520), illustrates a support for violins. U.S. Pat. No. 430,562, issued to Berry and Wheeler, presents a hinged, portable barrel-rack. And U.S. Pat. No. 1,335,796, issued to Robinson, shows a barrel tipping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,229, issued to Miller, discusses a bass viol stand for supporting a bass viol, comprising a base adapted to rest on the floor and extending sufficiently to provide a stable support. The base comprises a central hub or housing having a projection or pin extending upward therefrom, which is shaped to fit the socket normally provided at the bottom of a double bass or cello for receiving the support rod normally employed therewith. The pin is mounted at a universal joint on the base and is movable from vertical to limited inclined positions in any direction. The stand also comprises clamping means for holding the pin in any chosen position. But though this invention is provided with means for modifying the stand so that it can be used for either a double bass or cello, the ball and socket joint are arranged to collapse together when the stand is lifted from the floor and so the invention is not optimally designed to facilitate movement of a musical instrument.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The bass and viol hand cart according to the invention comprises a base plate having three caster wheels disposed on its bottom surface to provide a tripod type support for the cart and an engaging frame secured to the top surface of the base plate. The frame comprises a rail extending along the side and end edges of the plate substantially parallel to and spaced from the plate and supported on the plate by spaced apart legs or angle brackets, as well as a pair of instrument engaging structures disposed on each end. The two end structures each comprise two standards, which are held in spaced apart and substantially parallel relationship to each other by brace bars. A U-shaped bail is adjustably and pivotally connected to each pair of standards. A compression spring is mounted substantially at the center of the base plate with a flat socket carried on the end of the spring remote from the base plate. In order to mount the bass on the cart, the stick projecting from the bottom of the bass or viol is removed, and the stick receiving boss on the bottom of the bass viol is placed in a socket positioned on the center of the base plate. The bails are then moved inwardly until the padded bight portions are received in the bow recesses disposed on each side of the bass or viol and the bails are pushed down until the padded portions firmly engage the bottom sides of the bow recesses, slightly compressing the spring.
At their ends, remote from the base plate, the standards are provided with apertures for receiving a bolt which extends through a spacer sleeve disposed between the standards. The opposite ends of the standards have foot portions for mounting the standards onto the surface of the base plate. Each foot portion has an aperture disposed therethrough for receiving the shaft of a screw. A channel for receiving the screw is disposed on each corner of the base plate, allowing the standards to be longitudinally adjustable along the length of the channel. The channel extends through the base plate but, in an alternative embodiment, is substantially C-shaped in cross section, enclosing the head of the aforementioned screw.
It is to be understood that the present invention is not limited to the sole embodiments described above, but encompasses any and all embodiments within the scope of the following claims.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bass and viol hand cart for transporting basses, violins, and similar musical instruments.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new bass and viol hand cart having a fully adjustable engaging frame adapted for firmly and safely holding a bass or viol to protect them against shaking or other vigourous movement during use of the hand cart.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new bass and violin hand cart which is of durable and reliable construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bass and violin hand cart which will confidently and reliably retain basses, violins, and similar musical instruments when secured therein.
And yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of a new bass and violin hand cart which will eliminate the need for other and often less effective bass and violin hand carts.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bass and violin hand cart which is substantially maintenance free.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.